sevenlittlemonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Little Monsters Reboot
All''-New Seven Little Monsters (7 Little Monsters) is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Seven Little Monsters''. It is to air on Nickelodeon on September 30, 2010 to January 30, 2014 Voice Cast Members United Kingdom & Canada *Bailee Madison as One & Three *Anna Cathcart as Two *Dalila Bela as Four, Five & Seven *Dana Gaier as Six *Su Douglas as Jacqueline Earle *Frank Welker as Lion *Raven-Symoné as Charmaine Nganje *Tyler James Williams as Cameron Earle United States & Canada *Millie Davis as One *Isaac Kragten as Two *Tylen Jacob Williams as Three *Reginald Davis Jr. as Four, Five & Seven *Tyra Banks as Six *Su Douglas as Jacqueline Earle *Frank Welker as Lion *Raven-Symoné as Charmaine Nganje *Tyler James Williams as Cameron Earle Season 1 episodes (2010) * Episode 101: Good Morning * Episode 102: Good Night * Episode 103: Many Ants Make Teamwork * Episode 104: Shadowland Laser Adventures * Episode 105: Seven Little Monsters of Terror * Episode 106: Visiting the Dinosaur Museum * Episode 107: Four's Bubble Mystery * Episode 108: Thanksgiving Time * Episode 109: Four and the Beanstalk * Episode 110: Castle Park * Episode 111: Sugarloaf Mountain * Episode 112: Charmaine's Snow Fort * Episode 113: That Time Forgot Season 2 episodes (2011-2012) * Episode 201: Spring Break * Episode 202: All the Marbles * Episode 203: The Smoking Peanut * Episode 204: The Germantown Library * Episode 205: Are You My Family? * Episode 206: You Are What You Eat * Episode 207: It's a Wonder-Four Life * Episode 208: Lion Got Stuck in the Wishing Well * Episode 209: Runaway Mom * Episode 210: Clocktower Six * Episode 211: Seven Little Monsters Goes Pumpkin Patch * Episode 212: Seven Little Monsters Goes Apple Picking * Episode 213: The Adventures of Super Three Season 3 episodes (2013) * Episode 301: Charmaine's Basketball Game at WMHS * Episode 302: One, Three & Six Gets Naked in the Pool * Episode 303: Five Saves the Lights * Episode 304: Two Goes to Burlington * Episode 305: Race to Bob's Discount Furniture * Episode 306: No Place Like Home * Episode 307: High Noon * Episode 308: Camping Time * Episode 309: Nightmare at Sailfish Terrace * Episode 310: One Gets a Dog * Episode 311: One and Six's School at Meadow Pond Place * Episode 312: The Montgomery Mall * Episode 313: A Day at the Firehouse * Episode 314: My Favorite Place is Ocean City Season 4 episodes (2013-2014) * Episode 401: Washington Zoo * Episode 402: The Monster Trash * Episode 403: A Clean Sweep * Episode 404: The Nose Knows * Episode 405: The Monster Golf * Episode 406: Seven's Adventures at Dave and Busters * Episode 407: Gone But Not Four-Gotten * Episode 408: A Pony Tale * Episode 409: Elephant! * Episode 410: Voyage to the Bottom of the Cereal Box * Episode 411: These Are Your Lives! * Episode 412: All's Quiet of the Monster's Front * Episode 413: The Two Who Cried Ouch! * Episode 414: Three's Last Day of Pre-Kindergarten Movie Premiere (2019) *Pinkalicious and Peterrific & Seven Little Monsters: A Pinkaperfect Birthday Monkeys and Hippos Category:Seven Little Monsters reboot